


Nowhere

by Val_Creative



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Onesided Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly slipping free of him, she laughs wildly as the car speeds down the highway, one tattletale tear sliding from the corner of her right eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

.

Through her ornamental theater glasses—  _marring reality with brilliant tones of bluish purple_ — his eyes never change looking straight back at her;

they are permanently trapped in a charismatic gaze, as it was when he was introduced to her initially by his Grandmother, his princely Host skills impeccable and the blue eyed woman-spider finds his efforts clever and quaint but ultimately tiresome;

they are skimming the surfaces of fear and mental anguish like a feather before he collects himself, the carefully trained gentlemen smile reserved for her not quite reaching those eyes as the news of the betrothal had hit him and he is _not_ chanting to himself _Haruhiharuhiharuhi_ ;

they are forever hollow of any romantic intention towards her as he sits motionless at the grand piano and watches her tiny towel-clad figure step out of the golden plated shower, fisting the long rod end of _those blasted_ abnormally colored opera glasses, to turn back silently to the fish tank where his cell phone drowns from an earlier fit of her rage, and the yellow light off of the face ( _blinking with a photo of himself grinning excitedly and with his arm around a bored-looking girl_ ) wavers before blackening;

they are sad, hopeless, numb with regret;

" _Were you ever loved as a child..._?"

The warm wind whipping from the open hood of the red corvette brushes the soft, blond bangs across his face. Electric blue eyes tick up a size wider before recovering, concealing themselves through the safety of bluish purple glass. "Why ever would you ask such a question?"

He gently shoves that arm aside, gripping her bare wrist firmly, and staring down at her seriously — with all the negative emotions she would ever see fixed to _her._ One of her delicate pale hands curl the slim fingers into her palm fiercely as Eclair answers honestly, "I was loved and honored... _far more_ than you were as a child..."

"I think you were lonely." The phony gentlemen smile returned but yet his eyes were not sad nor hopeless or full of regret from her cruelty. They shone back at her streaked with the sunset in her copper-colored hair and her expression gaping child-like as a film of tears builds, with another feeling entirely, one that tightens her chest. Warmly, he rests his other hand over hers still gripped. "As I was."

Slowly slipping free of him, she laughs wildly as the car speeds down the highway, one tattletale tear sliding from the corner of her right eye.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by SylverEyes.


End file.
